Urban Legend
by Harumia
Summary: Tidak kah kau merasa, bukan hanya kita yang berada disini. Saat kau sedang sendiri disuatu ruangan apakah kau yakin bahwa kau 'benar-benar' sendiri? Bagaiman dengan sosok yang bisa melihatmu namun kau tidak bisa melihatnya?/Horor/Kumpulan Drabble/Cerita Adaptasi.
1. Chapter 1

**Urban Legend**

**Kuroko No Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated T**

**Genre Horor/Mystery**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Geje, Typo, Dll**

**Sumber Inspirasi : Blog ****mengakubackpacker**

**Inspirasi Pola Penulisan : Suki Pie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Belum Cukup Umur**

"Ayolah Sei-nii"

"Tidak boleh Tetsuya. Kau masih dibawah umur."

"Aku janji tidak akan ada apa-apa. Jadi izinkan aku ya?"

Melihat tatapan adiknya yang memohon seperti itu, lama-lama pun Seijuurou jadi tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Baik Tetsuya. Aku izinkan, tapi aku harus ada disampingmu. Kau tetap tak diizinkan mengendarai mobil sendirian."

Mendengar keputusan kakaknya, Tetsuya tersenyum dan segera merebut kunci mobil yang berada ditangan kakaknya. Seijuurou yang melihat tingkah Tetsuya hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Seijuurou segera menyusul Tetsuya memasuki mobil mereka. Seijuurou duduk disamping Tetsuya yang sedang menyalakan mesin mobil. Setelah meyala, Tetsuya segera menyetir mobilnya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

Perjalanan berawal dengan lancar, sebab saat itu jalanan sedang sepi. Jalanan itu sempit dan hanya cukup untuk dilalui satu mobil sehingga tidak memungkinkan bagi mobil lain untuk menyalip.

Namun kecelakaan pun tetap terjadi.

Saat itu, mobil yang dikendarai Tetsuya bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk. Secara otomatis keadaan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Namun saat Tetsuya sudah berada dikasur yang berada di rumah sakit, dirinya merasa lega melihat sang Kakak terlihat baik-baik saja disampingnya. Meskipun terlihat luka-luka kecil di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Tetsuya sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari truk yang menabraknya, mungkin truk itu segera kabur setelah menabrak mereka.

Tetsuya menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur dan bersantai dirumah sakit,

"Tecchan sudah baikan ya?"

Tetsuya memperhatikan Ibunya yang sedang memotong buah. Tetsuya merasa aneh dengan keadaan keluarganya terutama setelah kejadian kecelakaan mereka. Jika Tetsuya perhatikan, orangtuanya hanya akan mengunjungi dirinya seorang. Tidak kepada Seijuurou.

Meski sebenarnya Tetsuya selalu melihat sang Kakak di kamar tersebut dan saat ini Seijuurou pun sedang berdiri disamping Ibunya sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Hingga tiba saatnya bagi Tetsuya untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Saat melewati pintu kamarnya sendiri, Tetsuya merasa heran mengapa hanya namanya yang tertulis disana?

"Kenapa nama Kakak tidak ada disana?"

Dan

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, Tetsuya kembali ke rumah sakit.

Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

* * *

**Lift**

Saat itu keadaan kampus sudah sangat sepi. Jam 23.00 mungkin sudah menjadi alasannya. Midorima memasuki lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Saat pintu lift terbuka, Midorima melihat sosok teman sekampusnya. Momoi Satsuki. Ya, menurut teman-temannya, perempuan tersebut adalah perempuan yang paling cantik dikelasnya.

Setelah Midorima memasuki lift, pintu liftpun tertutup dan membawa mereka berdua turun. Tiba-tiba lift terhenti dan seorang pria masuk.

Pria itu tampak kumal dan agak bau. Ia memakai jas lab yang sangat kotor. Tiba-tiba saat melihat pria itu masuk, Momoi segera memegang lengan Midorima.

Midorima yang mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut, sedikit terkejut dan memandang Momoi yang lebih pendek darinya.

Momoi makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Midorima. Wajah Midorima segera saja langsung bersemu merah. Sebenarnya, Midorima ingin bertanya pada Momoi mengapa ia tiba-tiba melakukan itu. Namun Momoi tetap saja menatap pria yang baru saja masuk itu.

Hingga dilantai dasar, Pria tersebut keluar lift dan diikuti oleh Midorima. Namun Momoi masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Ada apa?" Midorimapun bertanya. Dirinya terlalu penasaran. "Kau terlihat sangat ketakutan?"

"Itu…" Momoi menjawab dengan suara penuh ketakutan

"Kami baru saja mengotopsi mayat itu pagi ini…"

* * *

**Peramal**

Saat itu Kise sedang mengunjungi pasar malam dengan teman-temannya. Mereka banyak mencoba segala permainan dan membeli makanan. Mereka bersenang-senang semalam suntuk. Hingga Kise memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun diperjalanan pulang, Kise melihat tenda yang terlihat sepi dibandingkan dengan tenda-tenda lainnya. Didepannya tertulis 'Peramal'.

Merasa akan menarik,Kise pun memasuki tenda tersebut. Didalam tenda tersebut terdapat Pria berumur sekitar 50an dengan bola Kristal dihadapannya.

"Jika aku memberikan informasi tentang kakak ku, bisakah kau meramalkan masa depannya?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Si Peramal.

Saat itu Kise pun memberikan informasi berupa nama dan tanggal lahirnya. Hei, sebenarnya dia tidak memilki kaka. Jadi Kise memberitahukan nama dan tanggal lahir miliknya. Kise memberitahukan bahwa umur kakanya adalah 28 tahun, sedangkan umurnya saat ini 23 tahun.

"Kau yakin umur kakakmu 28 tahun?" Tanya Peramal itu keheranan.

"Aku Yakin." Jawab Kise sambil menahan tawanya.

Kemudian sang Peramal tersebut meletakkan tangannya diatas bola Kristal tersebut sambil berkomat kamit.

'Dasar Penipu. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai kaka huhu'

Tiba-tiba nampak sesuatu telah memecah konsentrasi san peramal. Wajahnya mendadak pucat dan segera menoleh kearah Kise.

"Apakah saat ini kaka mu baik-baik saja?" Kata peramal itu dengan gugup.

"Ya… tentu saja. Apa maksudmu?" Kise pun menjadi heran.

"Saya benar-benar tak mengerti ini. Namun tolong katakan pada kaka mu untuk menjaga dirinya baik-baik. Dia….. dia seharusnya sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu."

Kise pun terkejut setengah mati.

* * *

**Hola.. Kembali dengan Fic baru.  
mencoba menulis dengan fandom baru huhu dan Horor. haha entah kenapa belakangan ini lagi suka baca Urban legend, jadi ya gini berasa pengen nulis ulang. Jadi cerita diatas itu bukan real dari pemikiran saya. Saya hanya mengadaptasi dengan kemasan yang berbeda saja. Seumber bacaan pun sudah tertera disana. siapa tahu mau baca versi aslinya dalam bahasa Indonesia. Dan untuk pembukaan, saya kasih cerita yang tidak begitu panjang. huhu**

**Dan maaf tentang fic sebelumnya. tiba-tiba inspirasi saya menghilang.. Tapi ga aka discontinue ko..**

**RnR? Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Urban Legend**

**Kuroko No Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated T**

**Genre Horor/Mystery**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Geje, Typo, Dll**

**Sumber Inspirasi : Blog mengakubackpaker**

**Inspirasi Pola Penulisan : Suki Pie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Security Guard**

Malam sudah semakin larut, namun dua mahasiswa masih sibuk mengerjakan tugsanya yang memang mendesak itu.

"Hah, aku kira akan menyelesikan tugas ini dengan cepat?"

"Berhenti mengeluh dan cepat kerjakan tugasmu, Taiga."

Kagami Taiga kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada tugas yang sedang dilakukan dilaptop miliknya. Sedangkan temannya terlihat sedang menuliskan catatan penting dibuku kecilnya. Saat mereka berdua sedang terfokus pada tugasnya masing-masing, seorang satpam menghampiri mereka.

"Ini sudah malam dan perpustakaan hampir ditutup." Kata Satpam tadi. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Tatsuya menoleh kearah datangnya satpam tersebut.

"Maaf pak, kami harus menyelesaikan tugas ini secepatnya, karena tugas ini harus dikumpulkan jam 7 pagi." Tatsuya menjelaskan.

"Dan bisakah kami tinggal lebih lama lagi? Kami janji tidak akan terlalu lama, sebentar lagi tugas kami akan selesai."

Satpam tersebut terlihat memikirkan permintaan barusan. "Baiklah. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga saya akan berada disini sampai kalian selesai."

Mendapat izin dari sang Satpam, Kagami dan Tatsuya tersenyum kecil seraya mengagguk. Ya setidaknya suasana perpustakaan tidak terlalu sepi bagi mereka berdua .

"Tok"

"Eh?"

Sedang asik-asiknya menulis, pensil Tatsuya justru jatuh dan bergulir kearah sang Satpam. Ketika Tatsuya mencoba mengambil pensil tersebut, seketika ia melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan.

"Taiga, ayo kita pulang!" Tatsuya mengatakkannya sambil membereskan samua alat tulisnya.

Taiga yang sedang terfokus pada tugasnya justru mengangkat alisnya. "Huh? Kenapa? Kita belum selesai, kan?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya, pokoknya kita pulang sekarang!" Terdengar nada memaksa dari suara Tatsuya saat mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang hanya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas seperti itu. Lagipula aku mau menyelesaikan tugasku dulu." Dan Kagami pun menolak untuk pulang.

"Kalau begitu terserah padamu Taiga. Tapi aku akan pulang sekarang."

Tatsuya pun pergi dari sana dengan sedikit terburu-buru, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah satpam tadi. Meskipun, sebenarnya Tatsuya enggan untuk meningglkan temannya disana sendiri, oh tidak, Kagami tidak sendiri.

Dengan heran dan rasa kesal, Kagami tetap melanjutkan tugasnya. Hanya sedikit lagi dan tugasnya akan segera selesai. Dua menit kemudian, ponsel milik Taiga yang berada disebelah laptop bergetar. Ada pesan mauk dari Tatsuya. Tidak menuggu lama, Taiga pun membuka pesan tersebut.

'Jatuhkan pena ke belakangmu, lalu ambil. Kamu akan mengerti."

Taiga jelas bingung dengan isi pesan tersebut, tapi tetap saja ia melakukannya. Ia menjatuhkan penanya dan membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.

Lalu iapun melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Kaki satpam tersebut tidak menyentuh tanah. Tidak menyentuh sedikitpun.

Taiga saat itu sudah sangat ketakutan, namun ditahannya perasaan takut itu dan segera membereskan alat-alat tulis dan mematikan laptopnya.

"Loh, kamu sudah mau pulang? Bukankah tugasmu belum selesai?"

Dengan sedikit gugup Taiga menjawab, "Aku harus segera pulang. Ta… ta-di Ayahku memberi pesan untuk segera pulang. "

Saat Kagami hendak pergi, tepatnya saat melewati satpam tersebut, Kagami berani bersumpah saat itu juga untuk tidak mendekap diperpustakaan saat tengah malam.

"Jadi kamu pulang bukan karena tahu aku ini _apa_?"

* * *

_Pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa jika kau sedang sendiri, kau benar-benar sendiri? bagaimana dengan sosok yang tidak bisa kau lihat tapi dia bisa melihatmu? Mungkin sosok itu juga sedang membaca cerita ini bersamamu. Siapa tahu?_

* * *

**Square**

Seirin sedang melakukan pelatihan diatas gunung. Tidak semuanya ikut, hanya beberpa saja. Kuroko, Izuki, Kagami, Hyuuga, dan Teppei. Tapi sepertinya cuaca tidak mendukung mereka. Badai salju tiba-tiba datang dan mereka yang tersesat semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Hingga Kuroko tidak dapat mempertahankan nyawanya. Kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan dengan cuaca seperti.

Meskipun begitu, keempat temannya menolak untuk meninggalkan jenazah Kuroko. Mereka membawa tubuh Kuroko yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi hingga menemui pondok kecil diatas gunung tersebut. Hari pun sudah malam, dan mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk semakin tersasar di gunung ini.

Mereka memasuki pondok tersebut. Keadaan sangat gelap tanpa penerangan sedikitpun. Dan mereka menyimpan mayat Kuroko ditengah ruangan.

"Kita tidak boleh tertidur. Atau kita tidak akan bangun lagi nanti." Ujar Kagami.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kkita harus melakukan sesuatu agar tidak tertidur." Sambung Teppei.

"Aku tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita meminkan sebuah permainan?" Keadaan masih gelap gulita. Sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain. Mereka hanya menebak-nebak melalui suara.

"Permainan apa?" Sahut Hyuuga.

"Begini, ruangan ini kan berbentuk kotak. Bagaimana jika masing-masing dari kita berempat berdiri di tiap pojok ruangan. Nah, saat permainan dimulai, salah satu dari kita berlari ke pojok ruangan terdekat dan menepuk punggung temannya yang ada di situ. Lalu ia yang ditepuk punggungnya harus berlari lagi untuk menepuk punggung temannya yang ada di pojok terdekat dengannya. Begitu terus hingga kembali ke orang pertama dan diteruskan sampai fajar tiba."

"Itu ide bagus," semua orang tampaknya setuju, "Dengan begitu kita akan bergerak semalaman dan tubuh kita akan terasa hangat."

Akhirnya mereka melakukan permainan itu. Masing-masing dari mereka, Izuki, Teppei, Hyuuga, dan Kagami berdiri di pojok ruangan. Izuki mulai berlari ke Teppei dan menepuk pundak Teppei. Teppei kemudian langsung berlari dan menepuk pundak Hyuuga. Hyuuga lalu berlari menepuk pundak Kagami. Dan begitu seterusnya, mereka melakukan permainan itu hingga pagi.

Saat fajar datang mereka tersenyum lega. Cahaya mulai menerangi pondok tersebut. Dan Hyuuga megetahui tempat tersebut dan bagaimana caranya mereka untuk pulang.

Namun saat mereka menyadari bentuk ruangan tersebut, mereka mulai sadar ada yang tidak benar.

Dan mereka mulai ketakutan.

Karena permainannya tidak sesimpel itu.

Permainan dimulai dengan Izuki yang berlari ke Teppei, lalu Teppei yang berlari kea rah Hyuuga dan Hyuuga yang berlari kearah Kagami. Sampai disini tidak ada masalah.

Lalu permasalahannya, agar Kagami bisa menepuk pundak Izuki, dia harus berlari dua kali karena Izuki sudah berada di titik Teppei. Tapi diantara mereka tidak pernah ada yang berlari dua kali.

Meskipun ruangan ini berbentuk segiempat tapi untuk memainkan permainan ini mereka membutuhkan lima orang untuk melakukannya.

Serempak merka memandanga tubuh Kuroko yang sudah terbujur kaku.

Ya, mereka tau.

Karena sejak awal mereka memang berlima.

* * *

**Uwaaaaaaa gomen denga author hiatus ini yang datang dan pergi seenaknya.**

**Salahkan Ujian yang semakin mendekat! aaargghh aku muak dengan ujian.**

**Well sebenernya fic ini cuman pelampiasan aku aja, tapi diusahakan selalu memberikan yang terbaik.**

**So, RnR?**


End file.
